


broken together

by undefinedutopia



Category: Dear Vocalist (Albums)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, ajosh supremacy amirite, at least this time i didnt k word dasshie, i said so, im sorry for making them both sad, no im not, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefinedutopia/pseuds/undefinedutopia
Summary: joshua had a bad day and edasshu comes home at the wrong time. even though they're both broken, they're trying their best.
Relationships: A'/Joshua (Dear Vocalist)





	broken together

It wasn't long after Joshua had put the box cutter down that he heard a door open and close and the familiar voice that he usually loved so much call out his name.

Right now, it was different. Edasshu was the last person he had wanted to see or hear at this moment. Talk about bad timing….! 

The footsteps grew closer and louder and Joshua rolled down his sleeves as fast as he could. Ah, but it was no good. Blood would seep through and then he would see eventually…

It was no use. The moment Edasshu walked through the door of their bedroom, Joshua turned to face him and his eyes began to water. The redhead's face fell and he went over to his boyfriend to give him a hug. He knew what happened by this point….it wasn't an unfamiliar occurrence. 

Edasshu rolled Joshua's sleeves back up and sighed heavily. He had been doing so well lately, too. 

"A-tan…I'm so sorry…", he started. 

Edasshu shushed him with a kiss and stood back up to get some disinfectant. He sat back down and cleaned his boyfriend's wounds without a word nor a decipherable emotion on his face. Joshua couldn't tell what he was feeling, and it worried him...more than a little, to say the least. 

Edasshu finished bandaging Joshua's wounds and took his hands in his own. He looked up, eyes red to signify that he was trying not to cry...but failing. A single tear rolled down his cheek. 

"Joshie…You need to let me know when you feel like this…", the redhead choked out. "You don't know the things I would do to make you happy…"

"I'm so sorry…", Joshua managed before letting out a sob. He leaned into Edasshus chest, and he wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy tightly, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

They sat like this for a while, cuddling and crying on one another. Edasshu tilted Joshua's chin upward to give him another kiss. Joshua's grey eyes glistened with tears unfallen, and Edasshu could almost see the reflection of his own silver eyes. 

"I love you," Edasshu began. "and I'll never stop." 

He gave Joshua a proper hug, and nestled his head in his neck, rubbing in circles on Joshua's back while he cried, letting him let it out. 

Joshua didn't have to say it back for Edasshu to know that he loved him too. It was unspoken, and he was okay with that. 

He just knew that he would never stop loving the beautiful, broken boy that he held in his own scarred arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drive for a bit. may or may not be backdated to the time that i actually wrote it lololol


End file.
